


Always be yours

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Two years of married life... But the road to happiness was never easy. Still, Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not give up. That's why they are now celebrating their second year of love and marriage.(Inspired by Shania Twain's You're still the one)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Always be yours

_Looks like we made it  
look how far we've come, my baby…_

_________

Baekhyun is currently sitting in their living room, holding a wine glass on his right hand while his left hand is holding his husband's--Chanyeol Park. It's 11:30 in the evening, they are looking at the dark sky outside their penthouse being illuminated by fireworks. It's new year's eve, just 30 minutes before another new beginning awaits them.

Chanyeol is caressing his husband's hand. "Who would've thought that we would be so lucky celebrating the holidays together without any paparazzis nor reporters around us."

Baekhyun smiled and answered. "It's been two years, babe. Two years since we shocked everyone, the world, about us."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are very popular. They are well-known for they are members of a kpop boy group who has millions of fans all over the globe. They were best friends since their debut days but they never expected that their friendship would grow into something more, something deeper. They were trying to hold it back at first but being young and naive during their early years together, they made several "mistakes" which made their agency cover up with a dating scandal with another member of a girl-group from the same company. Still, that did not taint nor weakened their love and relationship. They still fought for their feelings so their agency decided to not interfere with them anymore.

Everything was going well. Their skinship returned to how it used to be. They became more comfortable as artists in one group, as friends and as lovers. People are seeing them all lovey-dovey off-stage. Their interactions behind the cameras increased and only those who are keen observers can see it. The airport moments, their stolen dates during their trips, their gazes, simple touches, simple smiles--all of those seem to be giveaways of how deep their feelings are for each other not minding those who might create gossip about them. That's why they were soon dubbed as South Korea's nation couple. Their agency did not bat an eye about it. Or so they thought.

Years passed. It was time for their enlistment for their mandatory military service. Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to enlist together at the same time and luckily, they were assigned in the same unit. They diligently did their tasks and work and soon enough, it was already time for their discharge. Their fans all around the world are celebrating as they are soon going home. It was a joy for their fans especially with their shippers that they decided to enlist together, what more that they were discharged at the same time?

Since a lot of speculations were going on, they were immediately called in by the company's CEO to discuss the future plans about them and their boy group. One of those plans was to release a dating scandal about Chanyeol after their comeback world tour.

"That was crazy, babe. Remember the time when you lashed out because they said that you will be paired with one of the girl artists in our company?", Baekhyun chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that. I immediately talked to her, saying I meant no offense with my refusal. Well they know that we were dating back then so they gave me an idea."

Baekhyun looked lovingly at Chanyeol and said, "The idea that led to where we are right now."

Little did their agency know, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already planning something. Of course, they informed their family first about their plans and their family told them that they will support them in every step of the way. They discussed their plans with the other members and they even agreed with their plan, too.

Their encore concert was about to end. The lights were turned off and only Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on stage.

"It has been a tough and bumpy road with you, guys. But the ride was worthwhile. Thank you for staying with us.", Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol can feel that Baekhyun's hands were shaking so he held his right hand, kissed it, and whispered, "You can do it, babe."

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol's gesture and continued. "But before this concert ends… I want to be honest with you, guys. We want to be honest with you."

Soon, the lightsticks that were in-sync with the concert venue blinked and flashed rainbow-colored lights.

"Damn, Junmyeon.", Chanyeol whispered, teary-eyed.

Baekhyun continued to speak, lights on stage still off, only the lightsticks of their fans were illuminating the venue. "For the past years, me and Chanyeol gained a lot of fans… Shippers, to be specific."

As if on cue, there were gasps and "awwe's" coming from the audience.

"And we are happy. In fact, we are grateful. We are glad that somehow, even only through ships, people support us."

Their fans started to get teary-eyed too because they heard Baekhyun's voice crack. "And now, we want to tell you the truth… Chanyeol and I have been dating for 8 years now."

The stage began to light up. Chanyeol is holding Baekhyun's hand while the other members of their group are behind them, smiling with tears in their eyes.

Baekhyun cannot speak anymore since he was so overwhelmed with what he said and tears cannot stop running down his cheeks so Chanyeol spoke on behalf of him. "It's true, me and Baekhyun have been dating for 8 years now… With marriage in mind."

Their fans who were crying at first were now screaming. Some were disappointed but those people were outnumbered with ones who are genuinely happy for the two.

Chanyeol continued. "We are not getting younger anymore. Music and performing is my first love, yes, but Baekhyun is my last and eternal love. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, eyes brimming with tears. He then spoke and added to what Chanyeol said. "Same… goes with me. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with this person who's holding my hand right now. We want to say sorry for those who are disappointed and mad at us right now but… But we have not done anything wrong. We are asking for your forgiveness and support. We just love each other so much… and we want to continue our lives with each other by our side."

"It was hard confessing all of these to you, guys, but you are our family. You mean a lot to us. We want to share this to all of you.", Chanyeol added, eyes filled with tears too.

Soon, the other members of their group walked towards them and hugged them. They were all crying, everyone was crying.

"I will never forget that day, Yeol. After we all cried on stage, the crowd started singing Heaven… You composed that song for me."

Chanyeol smiled and said, "Yeah. Our fans are too precious for doing that."

"You know, love, I did not realize before that our contract with our company has already ended that day. I was really scared when you said we will push through with our plan!", Baekhyun said, recalling what he felt that night.

"I would not ask you to do something dangerous on your own. Besides, I consulted Junmyeon first during that time. And I know that even when we did that, our company cannot do something against us anymore.", Chanyeol chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, they cannot let us go so they still asked us to renew our contracts even after we got married. I don't want to leave our group either but I was so tired of those fake dating scandals.", Baekhyun sighed, leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of those before, love."

"No, it's okay. Those incidents made me realize how much I love you and how much our love and relationship is worth fighting for."

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's hand. "Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on us."

Baekhyun raised his head, cupped Chanyeol's face and looked at his eyes with all tenderness, "Thank you, too. It was a crazy journey for both of us but it's worth it. I get to spend the rest of my life with you and we made a statement for everyone that it's never wrong to be in love… That love never discriminates."

Soon, the sky was filled with fireworks. It's 12 am, another year has begun, another set of empty pages has come for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to fill with every moment of their married life. Two years has passed and yet they are still living together happily, filling each and every day with love.

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's lips tenderly. "Happy new year, my Chanyeol. I love you so much."

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, trying to hide his tears. "Happy new year, too, **_my Baekhyun Park_**. To more years of love and happiness."

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for reading this short fic and I hope you enjoyed this new year's gift of mine for all of you. Thank you for supporting my works and I promise you all that this won't be the last. 😊 May we all have a bright and happy 2021 ahead! Let's continue loving and supporting Chanbaek. ❤ Don't forget to vote for EXO on GDA!!! 😊✨


End file.
